Mike The Extremehog
Mike was created by silvertheowdude on Youtube and dukerthehedgehog on DA. Bio Date of Birth: April 4th Alignment: Chaotic Good Hero type: Anti-Hero type I/ Classical Anti-Hero Gender: Male Current Location: Los Angeles, California Theme Song: Inside the Circus Tent TL;DR Version: Father was a moron, raised by old bird, has a spiritual entity living in his head due to a mistake he made with an artifact, and he is a moron. Before Mike was born, his father(Drake The Echidna ) was a complete moron. He got high all the time, drank every day and snorted coke off the Empire State building. His dad was what one would call a hedonist. However, even the most immoral of hedonist wanted nothing to do with him. One day, while both high and drunk at the same time, he wandered into a random hotel, somehow sneaked past security, found a waitress in said hotel, sweet talked her, and proceeded to get it on with her. Thus, our hero was born. His father, however, completely forgot Mike existed and went on to become a fantasy rock star with no one but himself filling every role in the band. Then his page on this wiki got wiped clean and he vanished without a single trace. Not that Mike would really care, seeing as how he was conveniently a natural born moron. Like father like son, eh? Well, instead of wasting his life, and with his mother missing as well, Mike spent his childhood being raised by an elderly Albatross named Wrencall. Being an old mechanic with very little family left, Wrencall raised the young half-breed like his own son, teaching him everything he knew about machines, his moral code and how not to be a total Marty Stu. Soon, however, the old bird passed away, leaving Mike an orphan at the age of seventeen. From then on, Mike went on to become a daredevil and a treasure hunter for the thrills and the excitement of a grand adventure. Oh yeah, and he has a spirit living in his sub-conscious due to him breaking an ancient treasure. His Name Seeing as how his mother wanted nothing to do with him and his father disappeared from the face of the planet, Mike got his name from some local kids he impressed one time with his antics. Then again, a five year old jumping a tank of acid with sharks inside, blindfolded and on ice skates while on fire tends to at least turn a few heads. These kids were also a bunch of nineties obsessed middle schoolers who wore their hats backwards and socks with sandals. Forgot to mention that. Fighting Style While it may seem odd, Mike is actually a pacifist and chooses to avoid violence whenever possible. If he DOES have to fight, then he will always try to disarm or, if they are without a weapon, try to outlast the opponent with pure stamina. His pacifism comes from Wrencall, who taught him that violence is wrong and he should never try to willingly hurt anyone. Seeing as how he had no combat abilities, or any convenient magic powers on hand, Mike has to rely on his ability to sneak in order to avoid combat. Naturally, this style has its flaws. If Mike can not escape from his opponent, disarm, or convince them to stop fighting, then Mike can not do much to defend himself if said opponent is a merciless killer. Personality Mike is a friendly, outgoing, and eccentric Hedgehog/Echidna. The guy has a strong moral code and will never break it, even under the most pressuring of circumstances. He was taught from an early age to help anyone in need and, while he does sometimes complain, he will go out of his way to help even the most despicable of people. Mike is also very naive, believing in the best of others no matter what, even when someone is trying to murder him. Being a moron, Mike is very impulsive and will always leap before thinking, getting him into a lot of hazardous situations. Jeremy Jeremy, or at least that is what Mike named him, is a spiritual entity who resides in Mike's subconscious. He spends most his time questioning Mike's actions and mocking him. Being a voice in a moron's head, he mostly acts as Mike's personal guide through life, seeing as how he will not be playing cribbage anytime soon. He is cautious, apprehensive and cynical in nature. Mike finds his comments annoying, comparing him to a nagging mother, but he does enjoy his company and sometimes consults him when he is confused. Jeremy, despite how much he denies it, ''does ''care for Mike but he will never say it to him directly. Trivia *Mike is primarily based on Ed from Ed Edd n' Eddy. * Mike came into being after I fooled around with some Sonic and Knuckles sprites. * In the past versions of this page, Mike used to have ice powers that were given no explanation as to how they were acquired. This was brought on by my love of Infamous 2, as I was currently fanboying after playing it. * His design is based off of a character from dmetrius96's videos named Dondre. Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:Hybrids